Libère moi
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû. Traduction d'une fic d'Atropine appelée set me free. Mignon tout plein! Action située avant le combat final.


**Voici une nouvelle traduction ! Oui, oui, je n'oublie pas ma fic perso, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais ce soir, en rentrant chez moi, j'ai trouvé cette fic, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la traduire ! L'auteur de cette fic est Atropine. Cette fic s'appelle « Set me free ». Je l'ai mise dans mes favs. **

**Je le rappelle, je ne fais ici que traduire les fics qui me paraissent bien. Il est bien clair que je ne suis pas l'auteur, ok ? ;-) **

**C'est un Sanzô/Gokû (qui a dit 'encore ?'… lol). L'action se passe vers la fin du voyage.**

**Traduction à la va vite, et avec quelques libertés sur certains passages. Vous êtes prévenus ;-)**

**Ouverture d'un forum en français avec des news, liens, spoilers et doujinshi. Cliquez en haut à droite, ou passez par mon profil. ;-)**

**Disclaimer : Saiyûki pas à moi, Sanzô pas à moi, Gokû pas à moi, l'histoire pas à moi, rien n'est à moi… ç ç 'grosse déprime'**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Libère moi**

Une régulière traînée de fumée s'élevait paresseusement dans l'air d'une Malboro rouge tenue faiblement entre deux doigts immobiles. La délicate structure des cendres avançait sur la forme ombragée de la cigarette, la réduisant progressivement à néant. Un journal légèrement froissé était tenu dans l'autre main, bien que l'attention du moine était aussi loin de celui-ci qu'il fût possible.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, reflétant l'humeur de Sanzô. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et les trois hommes avec qui il voyageait avaient depuis longtemps rejoint leurs chambres respectives. L'auberge dans laquelle ils s'étaient terrés se trouvait dans un village peu habité, où peut de voitures passaient, à part quelques caravanes qui le traversaient de rares fois dans l'année. Peu d'humains habitaient plus près du château de Gyumaô, car les légendes de son règle de terreur et son goût pour la chair humaine passaient encore de générations en générations dans les villages environnants.

Un an exactement après son départ de Chang An, Sanzô approchait finalement de sa destination. Tant de temps avait été gaspillé en détours inutiles qu'il en oubliait presque pourquoi il avait été flanqué de ces trois quasi démons de l'enfer qui n'avaient jamais cessé de lui causer des ennuis et une haute pression sanguine.

A la pensée même de leurs visages, Sanzô grimaça de dégoût alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette d'un air irrité. En ayant soudainement marre de rester assis ou d'essayer de s'endormir, il se dégagea de la table où il était assis et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Sa chambre était au deuxième étage et lui procurait une vue décente de la plaine vide sous le village. /Pas de couverture, nota-t-il. Il se demandait vaguement si les autres avaient comme lui autant de mal à trouver le sommeil, ce qu'il espérait sincèrement.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, celui-ci émettant un craquement sonore et laissant entrer l'air sec de la brise nocturne. C'était calmant, d'une certaine manière, et il se trouva pris en train de regarder les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Juste quand la pensée que peut-être, juste peut-être, il serait capable de trouver un peu de repos, un faible coup se fit entendre à la porte.

/Je l'aurais parié/ pensa-t-il amèrement. Obstiné, il ne fit pas de mouvement pour aller ouvrir la porte. « Quoi ? » . Il parla calmement, espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas, qui qu'il fût.

« Sanzô ! », c'était immanquablement la voix de Gokû qui répondit à travers la porte. « Tu es réveillé ? »

« Non, je dors dans mon sommeil. Silence ou tu vas me réveiller. »

La porte s'ouvra silencieusement, et Gokû apparut. « Um… je peux entrer ? »

« Tu ne t'es jamais arrêté pour demander avant, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? » Sanzô faisait toujours face à la fenêtre mais parla par-dessus son épaule. « Dépêche toi si tu y tiens, et parle à voix basse. »

Gokû referma la porte avec attention, essayant de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible. Avec des pas légers, il s'approcha de l'endroit où Sanzô se tenait. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Sanzô se trouva forcé de demander, haussant un sourcil d'un air agacé.

Le plus jeune et plus petit des deux leva les yeux vers le moine aux cheveux blonds qui portait toujours ses robes autour de la taille. Puis il baissa les yeux vers le sol et parla calmement. « Je… n'arrive pas non plus à dormir. Je n'arrête pas d'essayer de m'endormir en faisant tout comme d'habitude, mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher ces pensées de me rendre complètement fou »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » demanda Sanzô, considérant vaguement allumer une autre cigarette, ne voyant rien de mieux à faire.

Gokû leva juste les yeux à nouveau vers lui. « Tu n'es pas inquiet, Sanzô ? » demanda-t-il avec sa perpétuelle simplicité enfantine.

« A propos de quoi ? » fut la réponse évasive.

« Tu sais », Gokû fronça les sourcils, « Au sujet de demain. On va combattre Kougaiji et tout »

« Ca ne serait pas la première fois », répliqua Sanzô.

« Oui, mais cette fois… l'un d'entre nous va probablement mourir. »

Sanzô regarda finalement vers Gokû ; son visage avait cette mystérieuse, étrangement sérieuse expression qui ne lui allait pas. Sanzô ne l'avait pas souvent vue, et il ne l'avait jamais aimé quand c'était le cas. Quelque part au plus profond de son esprit, une part de lui pensait qu'il ne voulait pas voir Gokû avec cette expression qu'il avait quand il l'avait trouvé dans cette prison, sur cette montagne, perdu.

« Gokû »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sanzô. « Kougaiji s'est perdu il y a déjà un moment. Ce n'est pas sa propre volonté qu'il sert à présent. Il n'a plus la volonté de rester vivant pour devenir plus fort. »

_Que ce monde soit mauvais ou pas, ceux qui ont la plus forte volonté de vivre sont ceux qui survivent._

Les mots, entendus depuis si longtemps, résonnèrent dans leurs esprits, demeurant tacitement silencieux. Gokû cligna des yeux quelques fois puis imita Sanzô qui regardait à présent à travers la fenêtre.

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda Sanzô, espérant en avoir bientôt terminé.

« C'est juste que… je n'aime pas l'idée de donner une dernière réplique à Kougaiji », répondit Gokû, regardant innocemment vers les étoiles.

Sanzô émit un rire avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis fit un petit bruit étouffé de dégoût.

« Sanzô… » la voix de Gokû était toujours sérieuse, mais il regardait seulement le moine avec la même innocence avec laquelle il regardait aux étoiles lointaines. « Tu ne devrais pas… détester le fait de t'amuser »

De sombres yeux violets s'assombrirent et Sanzô abandonna la fenêtre, faisant route vers son lit. « Si tu en as terminé alors laisse moi aller dormir, idiot. » Il se retourna pour jeter un œil à Gokû et fut surpris de trouver le singe en question droit derrière lui.

« Sanzô », dit-il à nouveau, regardant dans ces yeux améthyste qu'il connaissait si bien. « Tu sais… tu n'as… Tu n'as plus besoin de te retenir à présent. »

Les yeux de Sanzô étaient inhabituellement grand ouverts. Quelque chose vint profondément les remuer, telle une bataille virtuelle entre instinct et indécision. Son perpétuel masque de colère craqua, et il sentit soudainement un besoin urgent de s'enfuir.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ cria-t-il dans son esprit. _« Pourquoi ce stupide singe dit de telles choses aussi stupides ? Et pourquoi ça m'emmerde autant ! »_

Le regard de Gokû ne faiblit pas tandis qu'il bougea sa main jusqu'à agripper le bras de Sanzô. Comme en un éclair, Sanzô comprit pourquoi il avait tant de difficulté à gérer cette situation. Ce n'était pas la conversation (ce qui aurait dû coûter un bon coup de baffeur il y a déjà bien longtemps en des circonstances normales), c'était la proximité de Gokû.

Les yeux de Sanzô perdirent leur étrange lueur en même temps que son désir de s'enfuir. Il était en effet dans un piège, mais la réalisation des mots de Gokû avaient cimenté ses pieds et avaient arrêté la confusion dans son esprit. /Je n'ai plus à me retenir… parce que quoi que j'en dise.. la vérité est que je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre chance de me laisser aller/

Sanzô n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Au contraire, il l'avait volontiers souhaitée pendant plusieurs années. Mais à présent, quelque chose changeait, petit à petit, mais indéniablement. Il se développait en lui un besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il pensait ne pouvoir s'accorder qu'après cette ridicule mission soit finie. Mais maintenant, il réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas de garantie que ça soit encore là demain… Si IL serait toujours là demain pour l'expériencer.

Il regarda dans ces brillants yeux dorés, pris par leur feu intense. Des yeux qui n'avaient rien vu à part leur propre solitude pendant des siècles et qui pourtant étincelaient à présent pour la seule raison que Sanzô étaient dans leur vue. Ces yeux l'avaient capturé au moment où ils s'étaient posés sur les siens, comme le rayon de soleil perçant la longue nuit d'une nouvelle aube. Il avait été condamné depuis le début.

/Je serai damné si je meurs en regrettant quoi que ce soit, surtout si c'est la faute de ce stupide singe/ Et sur cette pensée, il se rapprocha de lui, baissant la tête jusqu'à capturer les lèvres de Gokû d'un baiser brûlant.

Le jeune homme répondit immédiatement, bien que maladroitement. Il tentait de réprimer un sourire tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, heureux que Sanzô se soit finalement laissé aller, ce dont il était tant désireux de lui accorder. Gokû agrippa les épaules nues du moine, la seule partie de lui qui soit nue, pour garder l'équilibre quand la langue de Sanzô se fraya un chemin à travers ses lèvres et commença à exploirer les moindres recoins de sa bouche.

Sanzô recula finalement légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration qui était vraiment lourde. /Qu'est-ce que je fous / Une petite mais claire voix répondit dans sa tête.

/Ce que je veux/

Il répondit immédiatement en nature, attirant à nouveau Gokû pour l'embrasser. Ils s'effondrèrent jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le jeune homme (bien qu'en fait beaucoup plus vieux, pensa Sanzô au passage) glissa ses bras autour du dos de Sanzô, une main venant s'agripper à sa nuque tandis que l'autre s'accrocha au tissu noir du haut de Sanzô, comme s'il essayait désespérément de s'assurer que Sanzô était vraiment là et qu'il n'allait nulle part.

Sanzô passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Gokû, savourant les légers frissons de plaisir parcourant l'autre jeune homme sous le contact. Sans jamais quitter les lèvres de l'autre, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de nuit de Gokû jusqu'à la faire tomber de ses épaules. Enfin débarrassé de l'habit offensant, Sanzô savoura la sensation de la peau nue sous ses doigts et ressentit soudainement le besoin de la sentir contre la sienne.

Se recula brièvement, il se débarrassa rapidement des trois pièces de son haut noir si familier qu'il portait habituellement sous ses robes, les lançant au hasard par-dessus ses épaules et défaisant ses robes toujours autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce que ne restent que les pantalons qu'il portait en dessous. Il reporta son attention vers Gokû.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un nouveau baiser, mais celui-ci fut bref. Sanzô les poussa tous les deux à s'allonger sur le lit, leurs membres s'entremêlant. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur celles de Gokû jusqu'à descendre le long de sa mâchoire puis à s'attarder sur son cou. Il y découvrit un doux endroit dont il ressentit le besoin d'embrasser, ce qu'il fit en s'y attardant longuement, ce qui lui rapporta un doux gémissement du jeune homme.

Gokû laissa presque un cri lui échapper alors que Sanzô continuait à embrasser son cou, et il commença à parcourir de ses doigts la colonne vertébrale de Sanzô. L'homme se cambra avec satisfaction au toucher, momentanément distrait de façon à ce que Gokû renverse la situation, Sanzô se trouvant à présent sous lui, et ne commence à parcourir à son tour de ses lèvres et du bout de sa langue jusqu'à se fixer sur un point, l'embrassant. Puis il descendit sur son torse parcourant son chemin de baiser, coupant légèrement le souffle de l'homme au dessous de lui.

Gokû sourit d'un air amusé, levant légèrement la tête. « Tu sais, tu pourrais bronzer », dit-il, « Tu es horriblement pâle »

« Et tu es horriblement maigrelet » répliqua Sanzô l'attirant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

« Au moins je ne brille pas dans le noir », Gokû dit doucement, souriant toujours d'un air amusé.

« Au moins je n'ai pas un estomac pour cerveau », répondit Sanzô attirant Gokû jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rejoignent avec avidité. Cette fois-ci, la langue de Gokû parvint à faire son chemin jusqu'à la bouche chaude de Sanzô, tentant de l'explorer entièrement.

Sanzô savoura la sensation de la peau lisse de Gokû contre la sienne. /si c'était juste le commencement…/

Soudainement, Sanzô sentit le feu en lui s'estomper. Quand Gokû reprit sa respiration, Sanzô le maintint en place.

« Hm ? Sanzô ? » le questionna Gokû d'un coup d'oeil

Sanzô secoua juste sa tête silencieusement. Gokû le regarda avec curiosité, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour continuer ou se lever. Sanzô laissa un soupir à peine audible lui échapper, puis attira Gokû contre son torse, plaçant doucement sa main sur la tête du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent comme cela un moment, leur respiration se calmant progressivement et leurs battements de cœur se ralentissant. Gokû pressa son oreille contre le torse nu de Sanzô et écouta les battements réguliers de son cœur, trouvant le son réconfortant.

« Hey, Sanzo… » commença-t-il doucement.

« Hn » fut la réponse. Même le léger son résonna à travers sa poitrine et se répercuta à travers le jeune homme sur lui.

« J'ai dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de te retenir à présent », dit Gokû d'un ton rassurant.

Sanzô laissa un moment ses doigts caresser lentement les cheveux de Gokû avant de répondre. Quand la main s'arrêta, Gokû se demanda si l'homme ne s'était pas endormi. Mais alors il sentit le bourdonnement parcourir son torse à nouveau et il entendit cette familière voix dorée répondre dans le noir. « et c'est le cas »

Gokû cligna des yeux, ceux-ci se faisant lourds, et il sourit avec contentement. Sans y réfléchir, il encercla d'un bras la taille de Sanzô et ferma les yeux, s'endormant quasiment instantanément.

Sanzô fixa le plafond un moment après que Gokû se fut endormi. Finalement, il ferma ses yeux fatigués, laissant la respiration régulière du jeune homme dans ses bras le bercer dans un sommeil paisible comme il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir déjà eu.

Owari.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! Reviews please !**

**Commentaires, propositions, critiques. **

**Bisous à tous ! _(bon, faudrait p't-être que je pense à ma fic maintenant… lol)_**


End file.
